Hedonism
by Rai Science
Summary: Silver Millennium. Pain may not break Endymion's general, but there is more than one way to torture someone... [A collection of ficlets grouped around a single theme. Note rating.]
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This fic is pretty much a thin layer of plot wrapped around smuttiness. Character interpretations come from group roleplaying and so will likely be different from how they are usually portrayed. A large part of this story is because everyone writes about people resisting pain and torture - I wanted to see the struggle of a (within story canon) admitted hedonist resisting pleasure.

Next part is already written and should be up within the next day or two.

* * *

"I'm not going to give in. You've been trying nonstop for days." The voice is ragged and hoarse, but somehow still strong and smugly determined. "I won't break."

"We will see." This one is calmly assured, the sound of someone confident in her power and ability.

* * *

Jadeite glanced around the room in confusion. He recognized it of course – few bedrooms in the palace were as orderly and yet obviously lived in as Kunzite's. But knowing where he was didn't explain why he was there or why he couldn't remember arriving.

Or why he was naked and tied to the bed. Kunzite usually asked before doing things like that, it was the polite thing to do.

He flexed his hands to see if there was any give, craning his neck to try and catch a glimpse. His arms had been pulled behind him, rope – or at least what felt like rope – wound tight enough around his wrists to keep him from simply tearing free but not enough to cut off his circulation. He tugged, knowing it probably wouldn't work but needing to be sure. There was less than a finger's length of give in the rope, and judging by the force against him he'd guess he'd been tied to the headboard. He dropped his head, the position awkward with his arms hiked up.

"Giving up already?"

Jadeite's head jerked back up and he stared at the white haired man who now stood in front of the closed door.

"I didn't hear the door open," he said lightly, ignoring the question. There was something off here, and it wasn't just the fact that he was tied up and naked.

"_I _am quiet and _you_ are distracted," his leader explained simply, walking over to the bed and staring down at him.

The blonde hadn't had a modest bone in his body for years and he didn't feel the need to reveal one now. He glared up at Kunzite for a moment before crossing his ankles and settling into a deliberately relaxed pose. "I have no idea where you might have gotten that idea, fearless," he snarked. "It's not like being chained down is distracting or anything."

"Certainly not," Kunzite breathed in his ear, and he thought he must have blinked because there was no way the other man could have crossed that distance so quickly. Jadeite leaned back to the best of his ability, tilting his head to keep the other man in his sight. "You enjoy it entirely too much for it to be new. You love being at my mercy."

The words themselves didn't bother him –they both knew full well it was true, after all. But his tone of voice… he didn't like it. At all.

It was too… dark. And he still couldn't remember how he'd gotten trapped like this.

"Let me go, Kun," he said, "I'm a busy man, you can't just go kidnapping people to the bedroom."

"Oh, I think I can," Kunzite smirked, "Especially you." He ran a hand over the blonde's chest, fingertips just brushing over his nipples.

Jadeite bit his lip at the teasing motion, keeping his tone light despite his unease. "You of all people should know there's no time for this," he said firmly, "I need to focus on my work, Kunzite not-"

"But you're not focusing, are you?" Kunzite's smooth voice interrupted him. "I told you. You're distracted."

"I can't imagine why that would be," he snapped sarcastically. "It surely has nothing to do with me being tied to your bed instead of in my office, getting reports from my men."

"Of course not," Came the silky agreement as Kunzite settled on the bed beside him. "You've become distracted by the details, Jadeite. You're forgetting the big picture. Again."

Jadeite paused at that. It was true that he focused on the small details, and sometimes needed to be brought back out of it. But he hadn't been distracted recently. Or had he? His usually sharp memory felt fuzzy, confused. Maybe Kunzite was right. Maybe he was too distracted. He couldn't even really remember being brought here, just vague flashes of staircases and hallways behind the ever present tangle of hints and clues and scraps of information he and his spies were trying to unravel.

"You might have a point," he admitted reluctantly.

"I always do," Kunzite smirked, tweaking his left nipple without warning. The blonde hissed at the sudden pain as his commander continued, "That's why it's my job to take care of you. Help you get your head on straight," he breathed in his ear, licking the shell slowly. Jadeite shivered, tugging at his bound wrists unconsciously.

Kunzite sat up at the motion, leaning over him and trailing wet kisses from his pulse point and all around his wrists. Jadeite couldn't help but flex them, whining low in his throw. Kunzite smirked and trailed his lips lower, dipping his tongue to tease at the inside of his elbow for a moment, and then continuing on. Jadeite followed his movements to the best of his ability, biting his lip as Kunzite moved to his shoulder and started teasing his neck. Short, hard nips at his neck, and then Kunzite's head was dipping lower, teasing his chest and abdomen and Jadeite couldn't help but arch his back, trying to get more contact.

His leader didn't make it easy for him, moving back until no matter how much the blonde strained he couldn't feel more than feather-light caresses and teasing kisses. Kunzite circled his nipples with light flicks of his tongue, tiny scrapes of his nails that were just pinpricks of pain to add to the teasing pleasure of it.

It was hard to think with so much going on, the light touches just enough of a distraction to scatter his thoughts. There was something off here, something wrong but -

At that moment those teasing touches turned icy-cold and Jadeite literally jumped – to the best of his ability, tied to the bed and flat on his back as he was – as the sudden temperature made every inch of skin within six inches of Kunzite's wandering fingertips hyper sensitive.

Icy fingers trailed delicate paths down his hips, leaving faint trails of frost that melted in seconds. Jadeite whined, low in his throat, as those fingers trailed even lower and that teasing, frozen hand wrapped around his cock.

It was too much, the earlier teasing, the icy touches, the smirk on Kunzite's face as he watched him try to keep some semblance of composure – Jadeite jerked his hips up to get more of that almost painfully cold grip and the other Tennou promptly released him.

"Oh no, Jadeite, you don't get to set the pace here," Kunzite smirked.

"I give you your marching orders, and you...," he purred, "_Obey_." As if to illustrate his point, he traced one finger from the base to the tip, his other hand holding Jadeite's hips down so he couldn't move. The blonde bit his lip and followed the implicit order, holding still as the other man touched him.

That didn't mean he did it quietly. "On a bit of a power trip – _ah!_ – today fearless?"

"Oh, just one of those days," Was the bemused response, Kunzite taking him in hand with the arm not coated with ice. Jadeite moaned hoarsely as Kunzite held him down again – the blonde had bucked his hips immediately, the sharp contrast between Kunzite's icy hand and his normal one over-sensitizing his nerves. "Stop that or I won't let you get to the fun part."

"T-this isn't enough, fun, for you?" Jadeite panted trying to stay still even as Kunzite kept stroking him, alternating cold and hot touches.

"Oh, no, Jadeite, we're just getting started. I'm going to push you until you're begging me for it." The younger Tennou didn't get a chance to respond as Kunzite dipped his head and blew on the tip of his length, fingers wrapped around the shaft as he started lapping at the head. Jadeite groaned, fingers fisting and jerking his arms reflexively as he tried to buck into the teasing touches.

Kunzite chuckled softly, pausing in his ministrations for the moment. Jadeite whined at the loss, but before he could do more than that the other man had already made his next move, swallowing half his length down easily.

"F-fuck!" The blonde shouted as he felt Kunzite's tongue wrap around his cock, the hot heat of his mouth feeling like heaven and hell. The older man was just as slow with his mouth as he had been with his hands, and every slow flick of his tongue and short suck was driving Jadeite insane. He followed the veins along his shaft with light, almost delicate licks, teased the slit at the head of his cock with taunting slowness, and in general worked to drive the blonde wild with lust.

At this rate, he _was _going to beg for it. Kunzite pulled his mouth away with a wet pop, immediately sinking down to curl his tongue around the base, licking all the way from root to tip with careful slowness, as if he were savoring a treat. Jadeite jerked his hips futilely, loins aching for more.

Kunzite pulled away with a smirk, wrapping a hand tight around his cock, making sure the blonde didn't get a second to recover or gather his wits.

"Ah, ah, ah, if you want more you'll have to beg for it."

He panted slowly, forcing eyes that had fallen shut in pleasure to stare up at the other man as he tried to calm down, ignore the demands of his cock and the punishing pleasure of that hand still stroking him.

"Takes more than that to make me beg," he growled finally, ignoring the part of himself that demanded that he give in immediately, that he do anything to get that hot mouth back where he wanted it.

"Oh really? Let's see how long this little resistance of yours lasts."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: These pieces were made intentionally choppy - the change in scenes is just as sudden for readers as it is for Jadeite. Warning, because I forgot for the last chapter - Dubious Consent to Non-Consent. The rhythm of chapters will be Long Scene, two short scenes, then repeat until there have been three long scenes.

* * *

"Ah!" Jadeite threw his head back and cried out helplessly as Kunzite pushed into him again and again, hard shaft lighting up his nerves with pleasure. At least, he had to assume it was Kunzite – the blindfold prevented him from being completely sure. And though the voice was the same there was just something wrong about this entire scenario.

"That's right, scream for me," that low voice growled in his ear, nipping it firmly as Kunzite continued to thrust into him. The edge of his hip banged against whatever surface he was bent over and the sharp pain of it only added to the pleasure. "Such a pretty slut."

How was he supposed to figure out what was wrong when Kun kept doing _that_?

"Uhnnn," was what came from his lips in response, his eyes shutting tight with feeling. He whimpered as Kunzite stopped suddenly, buried deep inside him, the other man still hard as a rock and filling him completely; stretching him out but no longer giving him any kind of friction to work with. He whined, unable to hold it in, especially when a teasing hand reached underneath them to stroke his cock just once before falling away.

"All you have to do is ask for it."

Ask for it. He shuddered and clenched his muscles, milking the hard cock inside him. He could hear a muffled sound of pleasure, but there wasn't a single move from the man behind him. He moaned, but didn't give in.

'Don't break.'

"I can make you scream my name," the dark whisper returned. "You know how good it will feel. Just ask me for it. It's just one word, you can do it." A single, teasing thrust, achingly slow as Kunzite pulled almost completely out, the head of his cock pressing against the ring of muscle before sinking in painstakingly slowly. Jadeite choked on a moan that sounded more like a sob of pleasure.

'Don't break.'

"Just one little word, you can do it." A hard bite at his shoulder, the bare sensation of a hand brushing over the head of his erection.

"No."

Silence. The lights flickered and Kunzite pulled out, slowly. The voice that answered was filled with almost malicious glee. "I was hoping you'd say that."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: And this is where I warn a bit more for dubious consent. Jadeite enjoys this immensely, but he has not actually given consent for the following events (or the previous ones for that matter). This is also where another character makes his entrance.

* * *

His arms were stretched above his head, a gag in his mouth keeping him from crying out; he was pulled nearly off the floor, forced to stand on his toes to keep from yanking his shoulders. He wasn't blindfolded this time, so he could watch as Kunzite walked towards him. The other man was still dressed, though his dress shirt was open to reveal his muscular chest.

Jadeite, however, was a little more focused on the man behind him, slowly pumping two slim digits into his hole. Muffled whimpers spilled from his lips as they sunk steadily deeper, pressing relentlessly against his sweet spot. "Mmmm…"

"Even with the gag, you are making so much noise," the man behind him laughed, "Does it feel that good, Jadeite?" He curled his fingers and Jadeite's muscles tightened around him in a sudden spasm. Another hoarse moan. He dropped his head, panting as they uncurled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Callused fingers drew Jadeite's head up. "Now, now, who told you to rest?" Kunzite asked with a smirk, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. "You're our toy for the night. Toys don't get breaks."

The fingers pulled out with a twist, a whine escaping his throat before he could stop it, though it didn't last long – something much thicker than two fingers was pressed against his entrance almost immediately. "That is right," Endymion's warm voice purred, sounding amused. "No rest for the wicked." Before Jadeite could even attempt to respond the young Prince had grasped his hips and thrust up roughly. He screamed behind the gag, shoulders yanked up even higher as he lost his balance.

Between the jarring pain and the sudden fullness Jadeite was making noise constantly now, muffled moans and cries spilling from him. Kunzite stepped forward, sinking his teeth into Jadeite's right shoulder without a word. The silver-haired man sucked at his throat next, making sure to leave marks as Endymion chuckled lustfully, adjusting his grip on the blonde's slim hips and starting a jarring rhythm. If Kunzite hadn't reached out to wrap a rough hand around his bicep he would have lost his balance again. As it was, Jadeite was even more firmly trapped between them now. Kunzite smirked, lifting his head from Jadeite's shoulder and pressing a few rough kisses to his jaw and neckline.

Endymion reached around, pinching one of his nipples to regain his attention and biting down on his left shoulder. Jadeite moaned through the gag, especially as Endymion stepped up his pace.

"You just love this, do you not?" The prince murmured in amusement, "The two of us doing whatever we want with you, and you just have to take it. Yo**u love this, every, last, minute, of, it!" He punctuated every word with a powerful thrust of his hips and Jadeite bucked forward against Kunzite, whimpering at how good it felt.**

**Kunzite closed in on his front, dipping his head to bite and suck at Jadeite's nipples, icy hand wrapping tight around his cock. Jadeite bucked his hips again, the pain in his shoulders just making the pleasure even stronger. Endymion picked up the pace as Kunzite did the same in front, leaving the blonde practically mindless with pleasure. **

**"****Tell me how much you love it," the Prince demanded, "I am ordering you Jadeite, tell your master how much you love getting fucked like this, getting turned to putty in our hands!"**

**"****Yes, Jadeite, tell us how much you want us," Kunzite growled, "How much you crave every touch, how much you need this. You know you can't go on without this."**

**Jadeite could hardly think through how good he felt, how alive every nerve and inch of his body felt. But some tiny scrap of consciousness was still aware, and he choked out, "Nnno," the refusal almost indistinguishable behind the gag.**

**Endymion stopped moving. Kunzite did the same. Both of them shook their heads – he could feel Endymion resting his head against his shoulder, the muscles burning from their extended position. "Always the stubborn one."**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This part was written partially as a gift for a good friend and is lovingly detailed. Warnings for bondage and a certain someone's dirty mouth.

* * *

Finding himself in positions like this was damned annoying. The only reason he wasn't worried was because he could tell this wasn't your typical kidnapping. Even before opening his eyes he could tell he'd been tied up more elaborately than a prisoner would be. He was on his knees, black ribbons of cloth tied to the edge of his lower thighs and upper calves, to keep him stuck in that position and he could feel more of it around his ankles. His head was forced to bend slightly by still more ribbons, looping around and over the back of his neck, and secured – he shifted – apparently in the front and back. The ribbons wound around his chest looked to be in patterns. His arms were tied, pinned together behind his back, with what felt like yet another ribbon binding his ankles and wrist restraints.

Though if someone were to ask him if he were _thankful _his arms were tied behind his back with his wrists twisted and tied in a position so he couldn't get loose Jadeite would probably have tried to them.

Even his _cock _was bound, soft ties wrapped around the base to keep him hard. He could only think of one person who'd try this.

"Endymion…" He growled, eyes scanning the room as best as he could.

"I do not think I like your tone Jadeite… Is that any way to talk to your master?" Quiet footsteps echoed through the room as the Prince stepped out of the shadows. A smug smirk graced his face as he looked over his work – no matter what Jadeite thought, Endymion thought the black ribbons against his pale skin looked brilliant.

"Is you kidnapping me from my office – full of important paperwork and people waiting for my attention - anyway to treat your guard?" Jadeite returned with a look of furious annoyance. Endymion, for his part, merely smirked. The High Prince was fully dressed, save for his bare feet, putting him on a much more dignified footing than the blonde and they both knew it. Getting embarrassed wasn't exactly common for the blonde, but neither was being tied up like some kind of prize without his permission.

Or at least, he didn't think he'd given permission – it was hard to remember, especially with how annoyed he was. "Is there a reason you are so determined to keep me from working?" He demanded.

"Do I need a reason to want to play with my dear friend?" Was the sardonic answer. Endymion stepped around Jadeite and placed both hands on the blonde's shoulders. Jadeite tensed as the Prince stepped behind him and started rubbing his shoulders almost casually for a moment. "After all, you are rather lovely set up like this."

The blonde wasn't given much of a chance to respond, as Endymion began tracing his fingers over the black ribbons – and Jadeite's flesh – and exploring. His fingers roamed the expanse of Jadeite's back and chest before reaching around a pinching his nipples almost experimentally.

Jadeite jumped – or tried to, rather. The binds kept him from moving enough to really get away, but judging by the chuckle coming from above him Endymion had noticed and was amused. He sighed, pretending he wasn't beginning to enjoy his Prince's touches. "You aren't going to let me go anytime soon."

"Not a chance," Endymion confirmed, twisting his fingers sharply. Jadeite tensed at the sharp sensation, pain and pleasure mingling, before he let out a long, slow breath and tried to relax. Sharp nails dug into his flesh, tracing paths of bright pain on his skin and it was only the softly massaging pads of the prince's palms following after that added enough pleasure to make it feel good. Jadeite cursed his hedonistic streak as Endymion toyed with him. He was working with his handiwork now – tracing the path of the ribbons and tightening some, strumming others, making sure it was completely impossible for the blonde to forget how completely vulnerable he was.

And when he got bored with that, Endymion tilted Jadeite's head up – almost painfully, with the binds around his neck trying to force him back down and the fact that Endymion stood a good four inches taller than him _without _his being bound up like a present– and kissed him.

If you could call it that, the way the prince took complete possession of him, tasting his lips before pushing his tongue past them and exploring the cavern of his mouth, then pulling back, to nibble and worry at his lower lip, leaning in close enough that all Jadeite could smell was the scent of him, the only sound to hear was his heartbeat.

And that, that was just like Endymion, to want his lovers to be completely possessed by him, surrounded by him. Jadeite knew what was expected of him and like always, he fought it. He kissed back hungrily, did his best to explore Endymion and taste him, challenging his control because that was how they worked – Endymion took command and Jadeite fought it, until Endymion forced him to heel.

"Not today," Endymion smirked as he broke the kiss, "Today you do not get that chance." He sank his teeth into the blonde's shoulder before he could respond and Jadeite moaned, eyes flickering closed. He wasn't a masochist per se but… some kinds of pain just felt good.

As Endymion set to work biting and licking his shoulders and neck, Jadeite hung still and let him, wishing his prince would give his cock attention and knowing he wouldn't until he was good and ready. Once he was satisfied with the marks he'd left on the blonde's neck the Prince moved behind him, nibbling at the back of his neck even as he presented with his left hand, fingers stroking soft lips. "Suck them."

Jadeite obeyed without a second thought, opening his mouth and lapping three of those long fingers with his tongue before closing his mouth around them and sucking. He shivered as Endymion kissed and bit his way down his back and arms, using his free hand to stroke and pinch soft skin.

"That is right; get them nice and wet," the prince commanded, "That is all the lube you will get today, so make sure you do a good job of it, Jadeite."

He obeyed the order, understanding that Endymion meant it both as a threat and a promise and feeling a pang of excitement despite himself. His tongue slipped over and around each finger individually, even as he sucked hard on all of them, his saliva slicking them. He could feel Endymion press close to him, clothed erection rubbing against the small of the blonde's back. A moment later the fingers were tugged from his mouth and Jadeite found himself cursing the ribbons binding him as Endymion pressed first one, then two fingers inside him with rapid succession.

"Fuck," he moaned, trying and failing to move with Endymion's touches. The prince just chuckled darkly, pistoning his fingers in and out.

"That is exactly what I am planning Jade," he hissed. He curled and scissored his fingers, making absolutely no effort to hide his plans for his guard. Jadeite just groaned as Endymion set to work stretching him – he was driving him crazy. "I am going to fuck you until the only thing you can think of is me. Until I am your only thought and desire."

"That's a very… nnnnnn… selfish wish, Endymion," he pointed out through a moan, struggling against his bindings again as Endymion shoved another finger inside him and started the pumping the three of them in and out. He wanted to _move_, to help or at least touch himself but these damned ribbons –the prince stopped moving and he groaned, grinding down to try and convince him to keep going.

"Now, now, Jadeite, you know that is not what you are supposed to call me," Endymion whispered against the back of his neck. "Come on. What do you call me, Jadeite? "

"Endymion," the blonde named him shortly, muscles tensing.

Endymion laughed shortly and the next thing Jadeite knew the other man had stepped away, the light sound of his footsteps the only sign that he was even still present. Jadeite kept focused, ignoring the cool breeze across his bare skin, the way sweat began to cool and cling, ignored every last bit of it in favor of something much more important – finding out where Endymion was and preparing for whatever he was about to do.

The answer came before he was ready, in the form of leather flicking lightly over his back. Jadeite tensed, straightening even further than the position the ribbons tied him into.

"How about you try a different answer this time?" Endymion purred smoothly, stepping in front of him to show off his prize. A black whip, the handle carved in the shape of a rose, the leather kept supple and workable through long maintenance. Jadeite would know – he'd seen the Prince practice and care for the weapon from the day he'd received it.

Knowing what it was did absolutely nothing to alleviate the fear – or the arousal, and Endymion noticed immediately. This time when the whip flew, it was with the distinct _crack _one expected from one and Jadeite flinched as the tail ended up just before his nose.

"Now, what do you call me, Jadeite?" Endymion asked confidently, circling the blonde as if he were a predator eager to pounce.

"…Master," the blonde said quietly, body losing its tension as he gave into the Prince's demand.

"That is right, Jade, I am your master," Endymion stepped up behind him again; his whip still coiled in his hand, the tail of it grazing Jadeite's shoulder softly even as firm hands spread his cheeks. "Now scream for me."

Jadeite keened as Endymion's cock forced him open, a slim coat of something slick acted as a bare amount of lube. The blonde panted and shook as Endymion fucked him long and hard, biting his shoulders and neck, leaving deep marks. It was rough; Endymion's every touch making it obvious how much he wanted to possess his guard, fingers digging into his flesh, cock driving in as hard and fast as he could.

And his _mouth_.

"That is right Jade, scream for me. Just like that. Just like that, god you are such a slut for this, you have wanted this the whole time have you not?"

A hard bite to Jadeite's neck.

"Good, see how good it is when you listen to your Master? It feels damned good, does it not? Tied up so you cannot fight, my cock pounding into you, nothing and no one to distract you. You are loving this, I can tell already."

Fingers twisting his nipples, leather grazing his skin without pattern, always with just enough pressure to make him jump.

"You do not know how good you feel, how beautiful you look like this, tied up in my knots, in my color, on my floor, your tight ass swallowing my cock," Endymion's voice dropped to a seductive hiss, hands massaging his shoulders roughly as he thrust in hard.

"You love everything I do to you Jadeite, we both know it. Why do you resist me?" The whip made its reappearance, the short, sharp crack of its length making the blond tense in surprise – muscles clenching tight around Endymion and making both men moan. "Give in to my commands. We both know you want to."

Jadeite bit his lip, nails digging into his palms as Endymion used him, pleasure flooding his body. He wanted this, wanted it so much, Endymion's voice commanding him, his nails digging into his skin, his cock driving him mad.

But.

"Nn-AH!" He started, cut off halfway through his refusal as Endymion's next thrust struck his prostrate hard. Sensing a weakness, Endymion struck again and again with perfect accuracy.

Before, Jadeite had been furious and annoyed that his even his cock was bound up like this. Now he was thanking small mercies as he tried to hold onto his sanity.

"Obey me, Jadeite. You vowed once that I would always be your Master. Are you breaking that vow?" Endymion demanded, setting a punishing pace forcing the blonde's hips down faster, harder even as he thrust into him with abandon.

"No – yes – no," Jadeite shook his head, shaking with pleasure and struggling to force back the whimpers and moans of pleasure rising from his throat. "I … c-can't. Nnno. Please."

The Prince scowled, "You will regret that."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks to a certain person who will go unnamed I am mildly rewriting this story and cleaning up parts for a different fic hosted on AO3. However, I will not be removing this fic from here and I will continue to post new chapters as they are added - you can think of this version as a hosting of all the possible scenes and scenarios. I apologize for any surprise if you head into the reviews, as it would appear that members of a so-called 'Constructive Criticism' group have decided to try harassing and threatening me in an attempt to get their own way.

* * *

"You should see how pretty you look, Jade," Kunzite purred in his ear, his hands on resting on slim hips. "Working yourself up and down Neph's cock – he hardly has to do any of the work, you're so eager for it."

Jadeite moaned a half-hearted protest, but he could hardly gather his wits to really argue. Kunzite lifted him up and let gravity sink him back down, slowly impaling the blonde on Nephrite's thick length. Another set of hands reached up, stroking and squeezing his cock as he continued to rock and grind against Nephrite.

"Doesn't he look so lovely, Neph?"

"Beautiful," He could practically hear the rough grin that would be plastered on Nephrite's face, almost as clear as the possessive rumble in his voice and that was what made him flush, made his breath catch. He whimpered, biting his lip as Nephrite started thrusting again, the blonde's contribution falling to a stop as he tried to maintain his balance. Kunzite pressed close behind him, holding him steady and reaching over his shoulders to tease the spy's nipples as Jadeite was bounced between the two of them.

A pair of cool lips started nibbling at his ear, while a rough application of teeth at his chest made his back arch. He groaned and tossed his head back as the gesture made him grind down against Nephrite, pressing the brunette further inside him.

Almost immediately hot lips were nibbling on his neck and sharp teeth were sinking into his shoulders. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he groaned nonsensically, eyes roving behind the blindfold. There was nowhere to go, even if he weren't impaled on Neph's cock – moving forward only pushed his length into Nephrite's teasing hands, moving back brought his neck closer to Kunzite's teeth and lips, move up and cold hands pushed him back down –

It was enough to drive a man insane.

And he couldn't help but think that was what they wanted.

"Fucking is exactly what we're going to do," Kunzite nipped his ear, blowing cool air across his skin.

"All night," Nephrite added, his thrusts impossibly rough, and at some point he and Kunzite's hands had swapped positions – now Kunzite's icy fingers teased and tormented his cock and rough, callused hands controlled his hips, forcing him down so Nephrite could push harder, deeper.

Jadeite wished his hands were free, so he could hold on and keep his balance, because as nice as Neph's grip was and as unlikely as it was with Kun pressed behind him, he couldn't help but feel like he was going to fall.

There was something wrong with that thought, some other reason he should want his hands free but –

"No, that's the right reason Jade," And he can hear Nephrite's smirk before pausing, dropping his head so he was at least looking in Nephrite's direction, hoping one of them would answer his questions. The blonde wasn't sure if he'd said that out loud or if something odder than he thought was happening and he wasn't quite sure he cared, Nephrite's cocky voice more of a reassurance than anything else could have been.

"If you can still make complete sentences, we're not doing a good enough job," he heard next, Kunzite's measured voice in his ear before cold fingers slipped upwards and wrapped around the tip of his cock and Nephrite shifted his angle. Jadeite cried out as Nephrite hit a spot that felt_ amazing _and kept hitting it.

Thought disappeared into a haze of pure feeling and by the time someone untied him the only thing he could think of doing was gripping Nephrite's shoulders tight, forcing himself closer to the brunette and doing his best to find a rhythm between rough thrusts and slick strokes.

It was too much; it had been too much before – before? – but now neither of them showed any sign of stopping, just push and pull, lips on his neck, hands on his cock, nails digging into his hips, thrusts in and out, always hitting just the right spot, in out in out in out in out –

"You should see the look on your face Jade," Kunzite again, one of his hands still lazily pumping the blonde's cock, the other teasing his chest and pinching his nipples. "How absolutely gorgeous you are, losing it like this. You just can't get enough of this, can you?"

It's true and everyone here knows it. He moans his agreement anyway, too strung out to focus enough for words.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to trick you. You can trust us Jadeite, you know that," It's Nephrite who continues, and the movements continue and Jadeite has no idea how he's supposed to focus on the words with everything else happening.

Has no idea how to focus on _not _trusting his lover.

"Do you trust us, Jadeite?" And the question is … darker.

He wants to answer yes, of course, god yes but – but –

"Simple question Jade, don't over think it," Nephrite admonished almost gently, and he could feel teeth graze his left nipple. He bit back a groan.

"Y-yeah."

"Do you trust _me_?"

It doesn't even take a second for him to reply, the words coming automatically. "Of c-course."

"Then why resist this? Why fight me?"

"..."


End file.
